Sailor Moon: The Machine Revolt!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: A new threat attacks Earth in the form of the Machine Empire. Does the Sailor Senshi have what it takes to face this seemingly unstoppable force? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

A New Threat Emerges!

Space, the very expanse of the universe. Many phenomena exists within it's possibly limitless confines. Not much is known about the universe, or what else lies within it. One thing is for certain however, where there is mystery, there is almost always some form of danger.

Meanwhile, on some strange planet, humanoid like creatures are shown to be encapsulated in what seems to be some form of liquid metal. The moans and crying of the people can be heard. In the distance is what appears to be some sort of generator. The humanoids incased in metal are shown being conveyed into the generator in what seems to be an assembly line. Sounds of welding and whirring of machines can be heard, as are the pained screams of the humanoids trapped inside. Once the humanoids exit the generator, they come out as a dull, gray automaton like being. These beings are shown to be bulky in stature, with spiked shoulders, and spiked kneecaps. Their heads are bullet shaped, with a singular red visor which glows like a raging furnace.

The newly built automaton like creatures don't take long to get moving. They are sent out to find any sort of survivors on the planets they inhabit, with inbuilt orders to either capture or to kill. All biological life must be purified via artificial enhancements. For an artificial universe is a universe without pain, without disease, and certainly without death.

A small, blue, spherical robot like creature with long, thin, mechanical gray arms and a single red visor is shown to be watching the whole ordeal. The robot in question then proceeds to fly away into what seems to be a nearby fortress.

The fortress in itself is massive, and just like the outside, a large assembly line. More machine like soldiers are shown to be built here, and at a more rapid rate. The sounds of welding and whirring of machinery is all but commonplace in this place. And much like the automatons on the outside, they go and carry out whatever their programming asks them too. The small robot floats past all the assembly lines and then proceeds to go into a long dark hallway filled to the brim with rotating gears. The small robot stops at the end of the hallway, and is shown to be scanned by a red visor like scanner. The door the robot is trying to enter through proceeds to open, and a large throne room greets the small robot as he enters. On the walls of the throne room are shown to be giant pistons and mechanical arms constantly maintaining what seems to be the roof of the throne room. At the center of the throne room is a long silver, metal tube with a series of three red visors. The sound of welding can be heard inside the tube.

"Master Iro, the planet Nokaiju has almost been thoroughly mechanized, just as you have commanded." Said the small robot with a high pitched female voice, with robot undertones.

The three red visors begin to glow menacingly, and the sound of welding stops.

"Excellent. And thus another one of Shadow Galactica's spoils has become part of our grand Machine Empire." Said the silver tube, now known as Master Iro. "Strange though, this is the fourth planet that we've captured, and yet Sailor Galaxia hasn't done a thing to try and stop us."

"Perhaps she has finally recognized the brilliance of our artificial universe, and has decided not to resist." Said the small robot.

"Highly doubtful. She made it very clear that she would have no part of our operation. As evidenced why I'm stuck in this tube, preparing a new body now as we speak. No...Something must of happened to her." Said Master Iro, trying to sound suspicious despite his monotone voice. "Orbinus, where was the last known location of Shadow Galactica?"

"Running through data." Said the small robot, now known as Orbinus. Sounds of computer like analysis are heard as the robot's visor glows a wide variety of colors. The glowing soon returns to it's normal red. "Scan complete."

"Well?" Asked Master Iro.

"The last known location of Sailor Galaxia and Shadow Galactica is revealed to be a planet known as Earth." Said Orbinus.

"Earth...I've heard of that planet. A mixture of blue and green, said to be the most beautiful planet in that part of the galaxy." Said Master Iro. "I must know what became of Sailor Galaxia, and I must do so immediately!"

"Shall I send in a Reziloid scout to check this planet Earth?" Asked Orbinus.

"Yes, do so in post haste!" Said Master Iro in a demanding tone.

"It shall be done my master." Said Orbinus, doing some sort of bow as she exits.

In some other part of the castle, we see what seems to be a docking bay. A silouette of some sort of mechanical monstrosity is shown to be encapsulated in some sort of cylindrical capsule. The capsule in question is then locked and loaded into some cannon like structure. The cannon begins to brim with some blue energy before firing the capsule into the planet's atmosphere.

The capsule in question then proceeds to leave Nokaiju's atmosphere, and proceeds to enter into the deep vastness of space.

A few months later...

We see in the distance Planet Earth, shining brightly a brilliant hue of blue. Next to the Earth is it's faithful compatriot the moon, which was once a place hosting a beautiful kingdom. The said kingdom was destroyed by evil forces, long ago. The name of this kingdom was simply called the Moon Kingdom. However, the people of the Moon Kingdom did not perish, but were instead reincarnated as Earth's protectors. For what seems like years, the war between Earth's Guardians and the forces of evil has plagued the planet time and time again. The Earth's Guardians have always, and I do mean always managed to triumph. All while dressed up in sailor uniforms to top it all off. These guardians are known as the Sailor Senshi, and their powers are derived from the planets within the known solar system, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. There is however one more Sailor Senshi, and this one is the most powerful of them all. She is simply known as the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Did I mention that all the Sailor Senshi were women, because that's kind of important.

We descend upon a simple housing complex, and in a medium sized bedroom adorned with various items, with some articles of clothing on the floor. In the bed we see a teenage girl with long strands of blond hair curled attached to buns, sleeping. On the end of the bed, we see a black cat like creature curled up and also sleeping. On the cat creature's head we see a golden crescent moon adorned on her forehead. The cat creature open's her eyes, which are revealed to be red and get's up and stretch. She jumps off the bed and heads towards the window. She quietly opens the window and proceeds to jump on the railing. She proceeds to look up into the night sky, the stars shining ever so brightly, as well as a beautiful full moon.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." The cat thinks to herself. "And to think, time and time again, we almost never got a chance to look at such a beautiful spectacle." The cat sighs. "It's good to have peace."

The cat proceeds to look up into the sky, and her faces changes into what seems to be confusion.

"What the!?" Yelled the cat.

In the sky, we see what seems to be a ball of blue energy flying across the sky.

"What is that!?" Asked the cat to herself. "A comet? It can't be, comets are very rare, and usually don't even show up around this time of year."

Outside the Earth's atmosphere, the supposed comet is shown to be rapidly approaching the planet at what might be mach 5 speeds. Within the blue energy, we see the same capsule launched from the machine fortress. In the glass window of the capsule, a pair of two menacing yellow eyes reveals itself. The capsule then proceeds to enter Earth's atmosphere, and the blue energy soon dissolves and is replaced with flames.

The next scene appears to be in some sort of park. In the distance is shown to be some sort of shrine. The flaming capsule zooms past the shrine, and then proceeds to crash into an open area of the park. A medium sized explosion bursts outwards, causing some of the trees to catch fire. The crash site is now a large crater, glowing orange with intense heat. The capsule is glowing red in color.

At the shrine, we see a young maiden with long black hair, wearing blue pajamas sleeping peacefully. Cue the maiden being woken up by the sound of the crash, along with some shaking caused by the crash.

"WAH!" Yelled the maiden being tossed up into the air by sheer force, and then landing flat on her face. She lifts her face up, and it is now comedically red in color, showing she's in pain. She shakes her head and regains normal skin color and a look of anger immediately crosses her face.

"What the heck was that!" Said the shrine maiden in an annoyed tone.

Back at the crater, the capsule is opening two hatches, which lets out a large cloud of what seems to be a mixture of steam and smoke. Two locks on the side of the capsule are shown to be rotating as well, and the capsule soon opens.

Out from the capsule comes out a large, bulky red robot with a black face and black tubes attached to it's neck. The robot's eyes are shown to be yellow in color, and it has a glass dome sorrounding series of wires and circuitry. It's shoulders are shown to be equipped with two large, red, curved spikes. One of it's hands it is shown to be somewhat of a blaster. The other arm just has a normal hand on it. The robot proceeds to move it's head side to side, scanning it's sorroundings with Terminator like vision.

"Machine Empire Model Alpha has now landed on the planet known as Earth. I will now commence with the mission." Said the robot with a deep, monotone voice. The robot, now known as Alpha proceeds to walk into park's trail before being attacked by a large fireball.

The same maiden from the shrine is shown to have her finger pointed like a gun towards the robots direction. This time however, she is shown wearing a white sailor uniform with a small red skirt.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Asked the Shrine Maiden.

The robot just cooly walks out of the flames, and from the look of things, the fire didn't do much damage to it, if any damage to it at all.

"What the?" Asked the shrine maiden, a look of shock embroiled on her face.

The robot looks dead at the shrine maiden, and a series of clicks and whirs are heard. In the robots POV, he is scanning the shrine maiden over very thoroughly. The robot's scanners identify her as Sailor Mars.

"Sailor...Mars...You are not one of Shadow Galactica's ranks." Said Alpha.

"Shadow Galactica!? What business do you have with them?" Asked Sailor Mars. "Tell me!"

"We are enemies." Said Alpha simply.

"Enemies?" Asked Sailor Mars. "Well if that's the case, you'll be happy to know that Shadow Galactica disbanded some time ago."

"They did?" Asked Alpha. "Interesting."

"If that's all you came here for, then you have no further business here. Leave peacefully, and there won't be any trouble." Said Sailor Mars.

"You were the one who struck me first, Senshi." Said Alpha. "Granted, the attack did no damage."

"Uh...Well, I guess this is all just a huge misunderstanding." Said Sailor Mars.

"If Shadow Galactica has disbanded, then no one can stop the complete and total mechanization of the universe then." Said Alpha.

"Mechanization?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"An artificial universe is a better universe. One with no pain, no disease, no death. In honor of disbanding Shadow Galactica for us, we shall honor this planet by making it part of our artificial universe." Said Alpha.

"Wait a minute, on whose authority do you think you can do...whatever it is your doing."

"The authority of the Machine Empire." Said Alpha, his eyes glowing menacingly red. "Those who do not share our vision...will be crushed by it."

Alpha raises his blaster hand, and black energy begins to build up from it.

"What the!?" Yelled Sailor Mars.

"I shall remove all possible hostiles in the meantime." Said Alpha. "Goodbye, Sailor Mars."

Alpha proceeds to fire the blast of black energy towards Mars. Mars tries to deflect it with some fire attack, only the result of having the two energies clash into each other cause an explosion.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Sailor Mars, being blown away by the explosion.

Alpha opens the glass casing on his head, and fires a small spark of blue energy into the air.

"Distress Signal engaged." Said Alpha. "Mechanization process shall begin upon the arrival of the Machine Empire armada."

Alpha begins to walk away into the distance. Sailor Mars is shown to be near a tree, crawling towards Alpha at a slug's pace.

"Get...back...here...you..." Sailor Mars mutters before falling to the grass, unconcious.

Comments: Well, this is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic, oh boy. Magic vs Technology, I wonder which force is the superior one? Well fellow readers, that is your job to read and find out. I hope I did good making a first impression, so feel free to leave a comment or review telling me how I did. I love hearing feedback from you guys, so by all means, type away in the comments and reviews section. I will see you all next chapter!


	2. A New Conflict Begins!

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any of the characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

A New Conflict Begins!

It is now the next day, people have gathered around the park, police holding them back from seeing the alien capsule that crash landed in the park last night.

"Wow, do you believe it? It's an actual alien artifact!" Said one of the civilians.

"Tsk. Give me a break, it's probably just some stupid probe the boys at the space station tried to launch into space." Said another civilian, skeptical about the concept of some alien spacecraft.

"Your not from around here, are you?" Asked the first civilian.

The scene then proceeds to transition back to the shrine. Sailor Mars is shown to be back in her civilian form, resting in her bed. Her left arm is shown to be badly burned as a result of fire clashing with the unknown black energy.

"La la la la la, la da da." Hummed a voice worthy enough of some ancient goddess. The source of the voice is shown to belong to a beautiful young woman, with long, silky blond hair. The young woman's eyes are dark blue in color, and she is wearing a brown leather jacket with a white buttoned shirt and a pair of blue shorts underneath.

Sailor Mars begins to stir, opening her eyes slightly for a few seconds before they fully open.

"Ah, finally awake. Good to see you're still among the living." Said the young woman, now known as Minako.

"Min...Minako? How did you get in here?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"I was on an early morning jog around the city when I heard the meteor crash. After that I heard more explosions so I decided to investigate. Upon reaching the park, I found you lying unconcious on the cold, hard ground. After that, I decided to bring you home. I woke up your grandfather and he helped me carry you in here. I've been tending to that burn of yours ever since." Said the young woman.

"Wait? You dragged me home!? Was I still in my Sailor Senshi uniform?" Yelled Sailor Mars in a panic.

"Oh heavens no!" Said Minako. "Rei, believe me, when I found you, you were in your shrine maiden uniform."

"Phew." Said Sailor Mars, or Rei. "Dodged a bullet there."

"The others are coming to visit soon." Said Minako. "When they get here, you best explain to us what happened."

Rei just simply nods her head.

"Do you want anything to drink in the meantime?" Asked Minako.

"Just water." Said Rei, dryly.

Minako winks. "You got it."

Minako then proceeds to leave the room, closing the door behind her. Rei just sighs and begins to sit up.

Flashback.

"The authority of the Machine Empire." Said Alpha, his eyes glowing red. "Those who do not share our vision...will be crushed by it!"

Alpha fires a shot of black energy towards Mars, she tries deflecting it with some fire attack, the clash of the two energies resulting in an explosion.

The flashback then ends.

"Just what was that thing? And what did it mean by Mechanization?" Thought Rei to herself. She clenches her fist. "Next time I see that thing he's going to get a whole heap of flaming hot death to the face!"

"Here you go Rei." Said Minako walking in again, with a glass of water in hand. She hands to Rei, who immediately begins gulping it down.

"Thank you." Said Rei.

"We're here!" Called out a loud, high pitched voice.

"Well, that was fast." Said Rei.

"I told you they'd be visiting soon." Said Minako.

Just then, three more young women enter into the room, accompanied by two cat creatures. The first cat creature being the black cat we saw earlier, and the second one being white in color, also with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead.

The first young women is revealed to be the same female from the small house, complete with long strands of blonde hair attached to buns. She is currently wearing a white uniform with a long blue skirt. Her eyes are shown to be blue in color.

The second young women has short blue hair, her eyes also blue. She is also wearing a white shirt, but a pair of long denim jeans.

The third and final young woman has brown hair, behind her head is some hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are green in color, and she is shown to be wearing what seems to be gym clothes. A white T shirt with a pair of black shorts.

"How are your wounds treating you?" Asked the second young woman. "I brought over some aloe lotion to help that burn of yours."

"Nah, Ami, I'll be fine." Said Rei. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Does anyone else find it ironic that the Fire Senshi is suffering from a burn injury?" Asked the third individual.

"I wouldn't even have this burn if that stupid energy blast didn't explode upon contact!" Yelled Rei.

"Woah, take it easy, Rei. I'm just making a simple observation, that's all." Said the third individual.

"No, I should be the one apologizing Makoto." Said Rei. "It's just that stupid thing caught me by surprise, and I didn't know how else to respond."

"Sheesh Rei, whoever did this to you must of really hurt your pride." Said the first individual.

"My pride isn't hurt Usagi, although elementally speaking, Fire should melt..." Began Rei.

"How about we start from the beginning." Said the black cat creature.

"Luna's right, we're not going to find out anything if we continue with this idol chit chat." Said the white cat creature calmly. "Now Rei, how about you start by telling us what happened."

Rei then proceeds to recount the events of the encounter, she gives a description of who attacked her, what type of arsenal it used, and her falling unconcious.

"Strange." Said Ami. "Your saying that the one who did this to you was a robot?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Rei.

"Isn't there like a certain law that robots aren't allowed to harm humans?" Asked Usagi.

"Isaac Asimov's First Law of Robotics, a robot should never harm a human, or through inaction allow a human to come to harm." Said Ami. "How is it you know that Usagi."

"Might of watched it in some movie." Said Usagi shrugging her shoulders.

"Was it capable of speech?" Asked Luna, curiously.

"Actually, yeah, it said something about Mechanization, and something else about a Machine Empire." Said Rei.

"Machine Empire!?" Yelled the white cat creature. "Oh great, that means there's more. And if it's an empire, then a lot more."

"Strange." Said Luna. "And you said this thing crash landed?"

"From what I saw, yeah, it came out of some capsule when I found it." Said Rei.

"Would explain why it completely ignored the first law." Said Ami.

"Did you happen to see where it went?" Asked Luna.

Rei shakes her head. "I was knocked out before I could get a general direction on where it was going."

"Oh no, that means it could be anywhere within the city!" Said Usagi.

"Which is filled to the brim with innocent people. Who knows what this thing will do." Said Makoto, shaking her fist.

"If that is the case, we need to find it immediately before it makes it's move." Said Minako.

"Right." Said Usagi, Ami, and Makoto in unison.

"If that is the case, you'd best hurry." Said the white cat creature. "Go out and find it before it does heaven knows what."

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako nod their heads and proceed to leave the room. Rei attempts to get up.

"And where do you think you're going Rei?" Asked Luna.

"Where do you think, I'm going to help the others track that freak down before he proceeds to..." Began Rei.

"No way." Said the white cat creature.

"What, what do you mean Artemis?" Asked Rei, her voice filled with shock at the sudden outburst.

"Rei, you're too injured to uptake Sailor Senshi duties at the moment." Said Luna.

"But..." Began Rei.

"Stay here, and rest." Said Artemis. "The last thing you need is to sustain another energy. Plus from what you've told us, your attacks won't even damage it."

"Oh come on! I'm the only one who fought the darn thing, I have that distinct advantage!" Said Rei.

"Our word is final on this. Stay here until those injuries are healed." Said Luna. "Artemis, you look after her."

"What, why do I have to do it?" Asked Artemis.

"Because as far as you're concerned you were the last one to leave." Said Luna, who then proceeds to jump out some nearby window.

"Oh come on!" Yelled Artemis. "Sigh, I guess it can't be helped."

Rei growls a little bit. "The next time I see that walking, talking tin can, I'll blow it to smithereens!" Thought Rei to herself.

Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo.

Alpha is shown to be hiding in a dark alleyway, people walking by not even noticing. Alpha is scanning people as they walk by, his scanners identifying them as humans, plus the occasional dog. What really catches his attention are some of the machinery that the humans use. Phones, cars, bikes, street lights along with any other type of technological device you could find on the streets.

"These humans...They seem to rely very heavily on machines. If that is the case then the Machine Empire's work is practically done here." Thought Alpha to himself. A strange beeping then proceeds to blip up. Alpha brings up his blaster hand, and presses a small glowing red button attached to it. "This is Reziloid General Alpha speaking."

"Ah, General Alpha, it seems that you have finally made it to Planet Earth." Called out Master Iro's voice. "We have recieved your distress signal, what have you found out about Sailor Galaxia and Shadow Galactica?"

"Master Iro, you will be pleased to know that Shadow Galactica has disbanded." Said Alpha. "Thanks to the Sailor Guardians assigned to this planet."

"Shadow Galactica has disbanded? All because of the Sailor Guardians assigned to that planet?" Asked Master Iro.

"I have already met combat with one of the guardians, Mars I believe." Said Alpha. "Her attacks had no effect on my Neo Zartanian armor. She was quickly dealt with."

"I see, are there more?" Asked Master Iro.

"Scanning." Said Alpha. A series of clicks and beeps proceed to become audible, stopping after a few seconds. "One of nine, Master Iro."

"9 Sailor Senshi on one planet?" Asked Master Iro. "If that is the case, than the planet in itself must be very weak if it needs 9 Sailor Senshi to defend it, making it easy pickings."

"But Master, these Sailor Senshi defeated Sailor Galaxia, and disbanded Shadow Galactica..." Began Alpha.

"And from what you've told me, didn't even scratch your armor. They should come as no threat." Said Master Iro.

"You make an excellent point Master Iro. You will also be pleased to know that the inhabitants of this planet are very dependent on a wide assortment of machines." Said Alpha.

"Really? Is that so?" Asked Master Iro. "A weak guardian force, and the inhabitants reliance on machines makes for an easy Mechanization colony."

"I had the exact same thoughts my master." Said Alpha.

"It's official. The Machine Empire's next target shall be Earth, we shall ascend our fortresses and head towards the coordinates given by your distress signal immediately. In the meantime, feel free to start assimilating as many inhabitants as you can." Said Master Iro.

"It shall be done my lord. I'm breaking contact." Said Alpha. The transmission then proceeds to end.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear?" Said a highly mischievious voice. Alpha proceeds to turn around and notices a lone young man with spiked blond hair, sunglasses, and a black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket is a red T shirt, with long blue denim jeans for pants. "Looks like some nerd lost his precious little toy. If he doesn't mind, I wouldn't mind playing with you a little."

"Your over reliance on machines will be your undoing human. You, along with the entire race." Said Alpha.

"Hey you stupid hunk of junk, did I say you could talk?" Asked the punk with an annoyed voice. "Huh?"

"You will be the first to be assimilated." Said Alpha, his eyes once again shifting from yellow to red. He lifts up his one hand and a small slot opens at the bottom of his wrist. What seems to be a series of wires suddenly lunges out and injects itself into the punks mouth.

"AGHAH!" Yelled the punk, who then instantly begins to choke as the wires reach down in his throat. He grabs the wire and then immediately pulls the wires out. He begins to cough, and his chest begins to burn. "Guuuuuuuuh...What did you...do to me!?"

"As I said before human, you will be the first one to be assimilated." Said Alpha.

The punk runs and heads towards what seems to be a black motorcycle. The moment he touches it, the burning of his chest becomes more intense. "Oooooooooooh...My chest...it's...burning!"

An image of some mechanical insect is then flashed swimming around messing with his vital organs. The insect has an arrow like body, with spikes on it's sides, and a singular tail. On the top of it's head is shown to be a single red visor.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the man giving off a loud and intense scream. The punk's body is then sorrounded by a blue glowing aura. The aura soon fades, and in the man's place is a tall, black motorcycle themed robot standing on the sidewalk. A tire is shown to be attached to it's back, bike handles attached to it's shoulders. The civilians in the sorrounding area turn to look at the newly formed machine. Looks of confusion and shock encompass all the peoples faces.

Alpha then comes out from the shadows. "People of Earth, witness this newly formed Machine Beast, he is only the first of many to be created on your precious blue planet. I am Machine Empire Model Alpha, and this is Machine Beast Saikura. As of now, this planet has been confirmed as a target for universal Mechanization. Those who resist will be terminated."

Saikura then proceeds to rev up what seems to be his engines, it's eyes glowing a menacing red. The people begin to panic and start to run away.

"Do not fear. We shall remove fear." Said Alpha. "We shall remove war, crime, pain, suffering, disease and death. You will all learn that an artificial universe is a better universe."

"Hold it!" Cried out Usagi's voice.

Alpha and Saikura then proceed to look in the direction of the sound.

"So, we finally found you, and by the looks of it you've found a friend." Said Usagi, now in a sailor outfit and a blue skirt, she is also shown brandishing a tiara with a ruby attached in a slot near the bottom.

"Not like it'll be much help for you." Said Makoto, also in a sailor uniform, with a green skirt however.

"Who do you think you are, attacking innocent people." Said Ami, also in a sailor uniform, with a darker blue skirt.

"Whatever it is you're trying to accomplish won't work, so save yourself the punishment." Said Minako, also adorning a sailor outfit, with an orange skirt.

"It was only a matter of time before more of you showed up." Said Alpha. A series of clicks and beeps begin to flicker on and off as he scans the individual senshi. "My scanners indicate that you are Sailors Mercury, Venus, Moon, and Jupiter respectively."

"Wha? Woah, how the heck did he do that?" Asked Usagi. "We didn't even introduce ourselves and yet he already knows who we are!?"

"He no doubt analyzed us, well two can play at that game!" Said Ami, a blue glass visor then proceeds to scan both Alpha and Saikura. Data flashes on the screen, and confirms that Saikura was once human. "Guys, be careful with the robot on the left, it's actually human!"

"What!?" Yelled Makoto.

"Just like the 7 Great Youma." Said Minako, or Sailor Mercury. "We'll just have to purify whatever's causing this transformation and he should turn back to normal."

"Right, alright you walking scrap heaps, you're going to get it now!" Said Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter.

"What you did to both these people and to Sailor Mars is unforgivable. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Said Usagi, or should I say Sailor Moon.

"So you think that Mechanization can be undone. This aught to be interesting." Said Alpha. "Saikura, attack!"

"VROOM!" Revved the engines on the Machine Beast, Saikura proceeds to bring his hands together and form a wheel. The other wheel located on his back pops out and attaches itself to the end of Saikura's feet. At blinding speeds, Saikura rides towards the Senshi and immediately scores a hit on the Senshi with some sort of spin attack.

"WAH!" Yelled the Senshi as immediately crash into some buildings.

"Woah, that thing's fast!" Said Ami, or Sailor Mercury.

"I'll slow it down. Venus, Love Me, CHAIN!" Yelled Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus then takes out some whip of yellow energy and throws it towards Saikura. The chain wraps itself around Saikura, binding him.

"Alright, this thing should be easy pickings now!" Said Sailor Jupiter."SUPREME THUNDER!"

Green bolts of electricity surge from Sailor Jupiter's Tiara and hands as she lunges bolts of it towards Saikura. Saikura, being bound by the Venus Love Me Chain just takes the hit.

"Gotcha!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"So you think." Said Alpha.

"Huh?" Asked the Sailor Senshi. They look onward and see that the electricity dissolves into nothing, Saikura not taking any sort of damage. As for the Venus Love Me Chain, with a single rev of his engines, Saikura manages to snap out of the chain's clutches. The chain proceeds dissolve into nothing.

"Those were direct hits!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"And I had a firm grip on it! What happened?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Asked Alpha. "Allow me to bring something to light, Senshi."

"Start talking bolt brain, why don't our attacks work?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Your pathetic attacks are no match for our impenetrable Neo Zartanian armor." Said Alpha simply. "Every single model in the Machine Empire is equipped with such a fantastic armor."

"What?" Asked all the Sailor Senshi.

"Try as you might, but you and your attacks no matter how strong they are will never be able to lay a scratch on us." Said Alpha. "Our attacks on the other hand can surely harm you however." Alpha aims his blaster and fires a blast of black energy towards Sailor Moon, hitting her and sending her into the side of another building.

"SAILOR MOON!" Cried the other Senshi. Alpha wastes no time in blasting them either. "AHHH!"

"It is hopeless. As evidenced by Sailor Mars, you are no match for us. To think that you laid waste to Shadow Galactica must be too good to be true." Said Alpha. Alpha then proceeds to walk slowly towards Sailor Moon, Saikura in the mean time keeps the other three Senshi in check.

Alpha then proceeds to grab and lift Sailor Moon up with little to no effort.

"Fighting against the Machine Empire is a fruitless effort." Said Alpha. "Those who do not share our vision..." Alpha's eyes then proceeds to glow red. "Will be crushed by it."

He begins to squeeze Sailor Moon with massive amounts of pressure.

"If you and the other Senshi refuse to be assimilated, you will instead be terminated." Said Alpha.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Sailor Moon in massive amounts of pain.

"Our time interacting was indeed very short Senshi." Said Alpha, his voice then proceeds to go menacingly deep. "Good bye."

Comments: Well, the Senshi are down right screwed, aren't they, and near the beginning of the story, that can't be right. Surely they'll get out of this somehow, they always do. Well I guess the only way to find out is by reading what happens next, come next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I oh so hope you enjoyed it. If not then I apologize in advance for not giving a satisfactory chapter. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. Take care, and I will see you next chapter!


	3. Saikura Dismantled!

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Kodansha USA. I do not own any characters, save for the OC characters. Hopefully you'll find this story enjoyable, and have a good day.

Saikura Dismantled!

"Our time interacting with each other was indeed very short Senshi." Said Alpha, his voice proceeding to become extremely deep in pitch. "Good bye."

He applies more pressure, Sailor Moon proceeding to cry out in agony.

"AHHHHH!" Yelled Sailor Moon.

Suddenly from above, a rose strikes Alpha's hand. The rose somehow managed to hit Alpha's hand with enough force, as Alpha proceeds to unhand Sailor Moon in an instant. Sailor Moon falls to the ground and begins panting and gasping for air. She looks up into the sky, and immediately smiles.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Yelled out Sailor Moon.

Alpha and Saikura turn their heads to see who Sailor Moon is talking about. We see on a nearby street light a man donning a black tuxedo suit complimented by a black cape with a red underside and black magician style top hat. A white face mask is seen covering the top part of his face.

"Forcing people to join your ranks through violent underhanded tactics is unacceptable. You won't get away with this, whoever you are!" Yelled out the man, revealed to be Tuxedo Kamen.

Alpha is shown to be doing nothing but staring Tuxedo Kamen down, the sounds of internal typing and whirring are heard, and in Alpha's POV, he is scanning Tuxedo Kamen like he did the rest of the Senshi. He completes his scan, and the computer vision is telling him that he has no data on Tuxedo Kamen what so ever.

"Strange...There is no data on this individual." Thought Alpha. He then proceeds to speak. "Who are you?"

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, and if I were you, I'd be surrendering right about now." Said Tuxedo Kamen.

"No doubt an ally of the Senshi." Said Alpha. "I hate to break to you, Tuxedo Kamen, but you and your allies stand no chance against us. I, Machine Empire Model Alpha have just explained to your Senshi in arms that their attacks are useless against us. Therefore your chances of victory are nonexistant."

"You seem to have the wrong impression then." Said Tuxedo Kamen. "Sailor Moon and the other Senshi haven't even begun to fight."

"Oh?" Asked Alpha. "Nor will we give them the chance." Alpha proceeds to aim his cannon towards Sailor Moon and prepares to fire.

Sailor Moon proceeds to gasp.

"No!" Yelled the other Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" Yelled Tuxedo Kamen.

"Shadow Blitz! FIRE!" Yelled Alpha.

Suddenly, before Alpha can shoot Sailor Moon with his attack, Sailor Mars comes in with some sort of fiery punch attack. The punch nails Alpha at the side of his head, causing Alpha to turn his body sideways and shoot his attack in an abandoned alleyway.

BOOM!

"Sailor Mars!" Yelled Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here, you should be resting!" Yelled Sailor Moon.

"And let these mechanical freaks pummel you? Yeah right." Said Sailor Mars.

"You again?" Asked Alpha. "I thought for sure you had been terminated. Nevertheless, I'll fix this error right here and now!"

"Try me, you overgrown tin can, I'm ready for you this time!" Said Sailor Mars, confidently.

"Doubtful." Said Alpha. He aims his blaster towards Sailor Mars once more and fires another shot of black energy towards her, now calling it his Shadow Blitz. Sailor Moon and Mars proceed to jump out of the way of the attack.

"Mars...Flame...SNIPER!" Yelled out Sailor Mars. Flames take the form of a bow and arrow, and Mars takes aim. She proceeds to shoot the fire arrow towards Alpha. Alpha then proceeds to grab the fire arrow with little to no difficulty.

"Such a fruitless effort." Said Alpha. "Once again, your attacks have no effect on us."

"Who said the attack was finished?" Asked Mars, smirking.

"What?" Asked Alpha. Not long after that, the fire arrow begins to react violently and proceeds to explode, causing Alpha's one hand to be blown to bits. "GYAH!"

Alpha takes a look at his hand, what's left of it anyway, and sees nothing but a series of small, thin, servo motor like structures covered in red wires. Said wires are giving out small sparks of electricity.

"That...That's not possible!" Yelled Alpha.

"Nice one Mars!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Sheesh, I can only imagine how much that hurts." Said Sailor Mercury.

"How is this possible!? Our Neo Zartanian armor is supposed to be immune to your attacks!" Said Alpha.

"Well, looks like now that isn't really the case." Said Sailor Mars.

"No matter, I'll simply find a means to repair myself. Saikura, I leave you in charge of disposing of these Polito forms." Said Alpha.

He aims his blaster to the ground, and fires it, lunging himself to a small building. He then proceeds to run amongst the rooftops.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Yelled Sailor Venus. She tries to give chase, only for Saikura to grab hold of her leg and slam her back down to the ground.

"VROOM!" Revved the Machine Beast's engine once more. He brings his arms together, somehow managing to form a saw like contraption and attempts to bring it down upon the Soldier of Love. Saikura is then met with leaf shaped energy blasts to the face. Saikura falls to the side, barely catching himself.

"Heh, looks like you bolt brains aren't so tough after all." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Saikura proceeds to get back up and revs it's engines once more. He proceeds to transform into a motorcycle once more and starts to drive rapidly towards Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter jumps out of the way. Sailor Mars then proceeds to shoot another Mars Flame Sniper towards Saikura, and the attack causes Saikura to tip over and fall. Saikura transforms back into his normal self.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Yelled out Sailor Mercury. Drops of water proceed to sorround Mercury's body, and proceed to gather in her hand. She proceeds to fire it towards Saikura, causing him to be sorrounded in a thick mist like substance. Saikura looks around, and sees that his body is becoming incased in ice. Saikura revs his engines once more, only this time he expels flames from the exhaust ports, causing the mist to fade and ice to melt.

"Now's your chance Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"Right! Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Yelled Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's body begins to glow a white aura, and angel wings proceed to grow from her back. The tiara is now gone, and replaced with a gold crescent moon symbol. She now dons earrings with stars attached to crescent moons. Her red choker remains, but with a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. Her collar is a darker blue with three yellow stripes and her shoulders are now covered in two pink puffs, with patches of red fabric. She takes out a white staff with a large, red gem encrusted with small gold arches.

The gem begins to glow, and the Machine Beast is then covered in pink energy. A torrent of feathers then proceed to rush past Saikura. The pink energy soon fades, and Saikura is shown to still be there.

"What!?" Yelled all the Senshi.

Saikura does not move, and his body begins to become enveloped with what seems to be a red rust like substance. Saikura's body begins to crack, and breaks apart, the man who was turned into Saikura being released. The man then proceeds to hack up the mechanical insect like creature, which then sparks erratically before turning into rust itself.

The Senshi run up to the victim and check up on him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Ugh, my aching chest...What happened?" Asked the punk.

"It's a long story." Said Sailor Moon, still in her new form.

We cut back to the shrine, where Rei is once again seen in bed.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine. I don't need anymore rest." Said Rei.

"Your body is telling us otherwise. Not even a minute after the battle, your whole body started to cramp up all over." Said Ami.

"It's a good thing we were there to help you get back home." Said Makoto. "If you tried walking home, you would of ended up in the hospital instead."

"OK, OK I get it." Said Rei. "Still, couldn't just leave you guys to fend for yourselves."

"Well, like it really matters at this point, at least you're all still in one piece." Said Luna.

"Still, there is that one Alpha person running around somewhere in the city." Said Artemis.

"Don't worry, Rei blew the bot's hand off, so something tells me he ain't going to be making another move for a while." Said Usagi.

"Well until then, you should all remain vigilant. Who knows when he'll strike again." Said Luna.

"Right." Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei proceed to say in unison.

Meanwhile, we cut to what looks like a junkyard. Random appliances and vehicles are shown to be scattered about in near ruin, rusting at the seems. Alpha is seen walking around the junk, scanning each and every pile.

"There has to be something I can use as a replacement hand around here." Thought Alpha to himself. "The sooner I get a replacement, the better."

Alpha proceeds to have a flashback, which then shows Mars using Mars Flame Sniper, blasting his hand to bits. The flashback then immediately ends afterwards.

"She will be the first to be terminated." Said Alpha, his eyes then proceed to glow red, and his voice once again grows deeper. "I will make sure of that."

Alpha then proceeds to continue walking down the junkyard path, scanning for anything he could use as a replacement hand.

Comments: Wow, it has been a while since I posted a chapter for this story, and even then it hasn't been that long. I do apologize for the delay in posting chapters in advance, but I hope you at least enjoy this one. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, once again. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always fellow readers, I will see you next chapter.


End file.
